


Your Typical Marching Season

by jumpolcult



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 에이엔에스 | Angel N Soul | ANS
Genre: (kind of), All the Band Kids are Gay, Alternate Universe - Colorguard, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Body Dysphoria, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Long Bus Rides, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Pit and Lower Brass being Crackheads, Slice of Life, im a colorguard kid and i just want a band au dammit !!!, namgi are the band directors, seokjin unofficial band dad, vminseok are the colorguard coaches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpolcult/pseuds/jumpolcult
Summary: It's everyone's (least) favorite time of year, you know what that means?Bandcamp!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Your Typical Marching Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry

Hongjoong's alarm woke him up. He groaned and reached blindly, trying to hit the snooze button. 

_Silence_

He sighed, content, but left with a lingering ringing in his ears. He glanced at his alarm clock, blinking a few times to try and focus on the hazy red numbers.

_5:31 am_

Hongjoong should get up, he has to leave by 6:15 after all... but, if he's quick, then maybe he could lay in bed for just a few more minutes...

When Hongjoong opens his eyes again, he practically jumps out of bed.

 _6:01,_ his alarm reads.

He has to be ready in 14 minutes and he hasn't even gotten out of bed yet. What a great start to his last year of band camp, he thinks spitefully, brushing his teeth while simultaneously trying to yank his shorts on.

He grabs a tanktop that was on the foot of his bed, just giving it a quick ' _does it smell bad enough to be noticeable'_ check and deeming it acceptable. He quickly applies his deodorant while running his free hand through his messy hair.

He grabs his bag that he packed last night and slings it on his back, going through his mental checklist while trying to jam his foot into his shoes so he doesn't have to untie and retie them.

He bolts out the door (having to go back because he forgot to lock it) at 6:17 am, and honestly, he was proud of himself. 

He started his car, and heaved a melancholy sigh. His last first day of bandcamp... He'd miss it (maybe).

As he pulled up to the band building, the sun had only just started rising.

He could already hear his coach yelling.

He could see his friends running out the door when they recognized his car.

He could tell this bandcamp, maybe even this marching season was going to be...

special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what instruments do you think everyone plays?  
> (no im definitely not asking this because i don't know what to out everyone as, why would you think that ahaha..)


End file.
